


The Dare

by Edom



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ethan Gold Bashing, Michael Novotny Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-17
Updated: 2008-07-10
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edom/pseuds/Edom
Summary: Emmett gives Brian and Justin a dare.





	1. The Dare

  
Author's notes:

I don't own the boys, wish I did though. I'll give them back when I'm done playing.

This is all in good fun.

* * *

Emmett, Brian and Justin were sitting in the diner. Ted was still in rehab and Michael hadn’t returned with Brian’s car yet.

 

Emmett looked like shit. He had black circles under his eyes and he was very subdued. He was nothing like his usual flamboyant self, and it pissed Brian off like nothing else.

 

“Snap out of it, Emmett. Go get laid and get the fuck over it. This is Ted we’re talking about.  It really isn’t such a great loss for your sex life.”

 

“What the fuck would you know about it? First of all, you have never been fucked by Ted, so you can’t really give an informed opinion on the subject.” Brian looked disgusted at the thought. “Secondly, you haven’t got the balls to actually try and fuck one person, and only him. Therefore, you must excuse me for not taking your advice on the subject.”

 

“What the fuck do you mean I haven’t got the balls? Are you telling me that you think it takes balls to be monogamous? How do you figure that?”

 

“Of course it takes balls. It means that you would have to let go of your image as the stud of Liberty and not give a rat’s ass what anybody else thinks. We all know that you care way too much what people think of you to ever do that.”

 

“I don’t give a shit what other people think of me.” Brian was getting pissed.

 

“Zucchini man,” Emmett said with a pointed look.

 

Brian gave Justin a death glare, but he just shook his head.

 

“I haven’t told him about that.”

 

“Daphne did. She was pissed at you like nothing I have ever seen before. Justin had just finished telling her how you hadn’t even noticed the guy at the market and how great things were going between the two of you, after which they walk in on you fucking the guy on the sofa. I guess you put Justin in his place then, ha? I later met the famous zucchini man.  He was bragging about how he had lured you into taking him home and fucking him in front of your stupid little twink, just by telling some guy that you used to be hot stuff but now you were in a relationship and had apparently lost your balls. That guy totally played you and you never even knew it. The only thing you got out of that little demonstration was hurting Justin and proving how much other people’s opinions mean to you.”

 

Both Brian and Justin were staring at him with their mouths open.

 

“Are you shitting me? He said that he had lured me into fucking him in front of my stupid twink?”

 

“The consensus on the Avenue was that you were just keeping Justin around for a convenient fuck and because he was bashed. Everybody thought that Justin was a stupid naïve twink who didn’t know that you were just using him.”

 

“Why the fuck would they think that?”

 

“Because that is the way you are treating him when anybody else is around. Brian, you are an intelligent person.  Why the fuck can’t you see that what you are doing is affecting other people’s perception of Justin?”

 

Brian was shocked.  He had never thought about it like that.

 

“If you are right, and it is a big if, why would Justin care what other people think?  He knows what we have.”

 

“He cares because it affects how they treat him. Do you honestly think that anybody on the Avenue is ever going to respect him like he deserves to be respected if you keep this shit up?”

 

“Are you telling me that people don’t respect me?” Justin was starting to think about the way people looked at him and realized that Emmett might be onto something.

 

“They started to after you left with the fiddler. People figured you had more balls than they originally thought, but then you went and got back together and they just figured you were a glutton for punishment, or that Brian has some kind of power over you.”

 

“He does; it’s called love.”

 

Brian looked at Justin and gave him a small smile.

 

“Are you serious? People really don’t respect him because they think he is just a convenient fuck to me and nothing more?”

 

“Why would they think anything else? They don’t know you Brian; they just know what they see at Woody’s, Babylon, the baths and everywhere else you can think of to fuck someone who isn’t Justin. They know that he is the only one you fuck more than once, but what does that mean?  It really isn’t saying a whole lot about who he is to you. They don’t realize how many of your precious rules you have broken for your Sunshine; they don’t know what the two of you are like when you think no one is looking; they don’t see how you look at him when he is playing with Gus or when he is sketching. The family sees these things, and thus knows that you love him. Besides, we know Justin and have the utmost respect for him.  We know for a fact he is neither naïve nor stupid.”

 

“Shit, I had never thought about it like that. What the fuck do you want me to do about it?”

 

“I dare you to be monogamous for a month. See if you are even capable of doing it. I’ll tell you then if the perception of the two of you has changed, both as individuals and as a couple. You game? Do you think you have the balls and the back bone to do it?”

 

Brian sat for a long time, thinking. He lifted his head and looked at Justin.

 

“Do you think you can do it, Sunshine?”

 

“Brian, you forget that I was monogamous with Ethan for close to six months. It wasn’t easy.  He didn’t exactly have your libido, and we both know that in that respect we are very evenly matched. If you’re game, I’m game.”

 

Brian looked at Emmett.

 

“I’ll do it on one condition.”

 

“What’s that?”

 “You have got to try and get your flame ignited again. It is pissing me off that you are less than yourself because of a man. I know that you love him, but I’m quite sure that if you think about it, really think about it, you will realize that you love him like I love Mikey, not like…”

 

Brian snapped his mouth shut, but it was too late, both Justin and Emmett had heard him loud and clear, ‘not like I love Justin.’

 

“Done. Have you fucked anybody but Justin today?”

 

“What the fuck, Emmett? How is that any of your damn business?”

 

“I was just trying to find out if we can start the month today or we would have to wait until tomorrow.”

 

“Oh. We can start today.” Brian looked almost shy for a minute.

 

“How about you, Justin? Can you start the month today?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“How will you know if we have fallen off the wagon, so to speak?”

 

“I trust you Brian.  I know that you are a man of your word. If you fall off, you will tell, so will Justin, right?”

 

“Of course, this is more of an advantage for me anyway; I’m the one who is apparently perceived as being both stupid and naïve.”

 

Brian leaned over and gave him a little kiss on the temple.

“So the dare is on,” Brian said and they all shook hands.


	2. The Dare

  
Author's notes: How does Justin react to the dare?  


* * *

**Brian POV**

 

When we got back from the diner, Justin jumped me the second the door to the loft was closed. He pinned me to the door and launched an all out assault on my lips. I had never seen him this forceful before and it was a major turn-on. He pulled off my t-shirt and continued his mouth’s ministrations on my nipples and licked his way down to my navel. He fucked it a couple of times with his tongue before opening my pants and taking all of my cock in his mouth at once.

 

“Ahhh, god, Justin.” I was all out moaning at that point, and I didn’t even try to stop myself. It’s not like he didn’t know I was enjoying this, and if he was going to be the only one I fucked or the next month, he might as well know what I liked, as if he didn’t already. I guess this whole fucking someone more than once does have its merits. He knows my body almost better than I do, myself.  I know his; it’s quite amazing, really.

 

After I came, almost fast enough to be embarrassing, we made our way to the bedroom where I gave him a nice long rimjob and finished him off by blowing him. He was almost goo in my hands when I was done.

 

“What do you want to do today?” He asked me, and I thought about it for a while before answering.

 

“How about going to that Thai place down the road? You know the one with the cheap but good food? It’s not like we can afford to go someplace fancy as the finances are looking right now.”

 

“That would be great.  Can I count this as a date?” the little shit asks me with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

 

“Why you…”

 

I jump him and start tickling him.  I know that I will pay for that at some point, but he has to learn to not say things like that. It might technically be construed as being a date, but Brian Kinney does not date. Well, he does not only fuck one guy either, but that’s besides the point.

 

He just laughs and begs for mercy.  Finally, after a while, I stop the tickling and start kissing him, instead. That leads to a nice, long, slow fuck. When we are both sated, we take a shower and leave to go to dinner. Once there, he looks at me kind of funny.

 

“What?” I ask him and he just shrugs, but I know him to well for that.

 

“Tell me.”

 

“Do you really think that you will be able to go a whole month and not fuck anybody but me?”

 

“I’m sure Justin.  It’s not like it’s a terrible burden to fuck you. I have to admit that I had never thought about those things Emmett said. If I had, I think I might have handled things differently.”

 

“I hadn’t thought about it either. I mean, I know that most the guys on Liberty have zero respect for me, but I just thought it was because of the blond hair and blue eyes.”

 

“How do you know that they don’t respect you? I don’t think I have ever seen anybody be less than polite to you.”

 

“That’s because they all treat me differently when you are around. When I’m at work at the diner, they all grope or pinch my ass, stuff their phone numbers down my pockets while saying, ‘for when Kinney gets tired of you’, and ask if I’m on the menu. None of them ever does that to the other buss boys or waiters; it’s only me.”

 

“What the fuck? Why haven’t you ever told me that?”

 

“So big bad Brian could come to little Sunshine’s rescue? Yeah, that would have helped. Kinney is possessive of his boy toy.  That would in no way, shape or form have helped me gain their respect.”

 

“You’re probably right. I just can’t get over the fact that people think like that of you. It actually really pisses me off.”

 

“Yeah, me too, but now we are hopefully doing something about it. Thank you.”

 

“What are you thanking me for? You have to do some of the work too, and I have a feeling that your ass is going to take a licking the next month or so.”

 

“Bring it on, if your dick can give it, my ass can take it.” We both double over laughing at that.

 

**Justin POV**

 

I cannot fucking believe that he would do that for me. I know that he is not doing this for himself, is he? Is this some kind of sign that maybe he is ready to slow down a little? I know that thinking like that could potentially break my heart, but I can’t help myself.  It is too tempting. But, even if he is only doing this for me, it is huge. It shows that he really does love me, that he is willing to make almost any sacrifice for me. I have to show my appreciation, which is why I jumped him like that when we came to the loft.

 

I can’t believe that he actually asked me out to dinner. I know that he really didn’t mean it as a date, but that is what it is, kinda. We talk during dinner and some not so pleasant truths come out. He never knew how the patrons of the diner treat me, and I can see that he is pissed about it. I hope that this little dare of Emmett’s is going to change some things. I hadn’t ever thought about it the way he said it. Could it really be that the reason they don’t respect me is because Brian seemingly doesn’t? I mean, I know for a fact that he respects me.  I’m probably the person in the world he respects the most. I can see how people who don’t know us could think that he doesn’t, though. I think we both had sort of a wake up call in the diner.

 

We go back to the loft after dinner and we sit on the sofa with a beer.

 

“You want to go to Babylon?” he asks me.

 

“I don’t know.  Isn’t that kinda like tempting fate? Do you really need the extra temptation?”

 

“I’ll be fine, Sunshine. You’ll be there to protect my virtue.” He smirks and I can’t help but chuckle a little.

 

When we finish our beer, we go take a shower and change into our club clothes.

 

When we get to Babylon, we go straight to the dance floor and start our usual dance. We get each other all hot and bothered and take a trip to the backroom. All the guys hitting on us are treated to a shake of the head and a

 

“Not interested.”

 

We go home together without even having looked at anybody else. This is a new but very pleasant experience, for Brian too, I think.

 

**Brian POV**

 

When we get home, I realize that I haven’t looked at another man all night with anything resembling interest. That is almost freaking me out until Justin starts stripping really slowly and I forget all about other guys.

It’s funny that you can go around thinking that you need something, but when you don’t get it, you find out you didn’t really need it. I know I am getting ahead of myself here; it has only been one day and there are still 29 to go, but still, this could turn out to be easier than I anticipated. As long as Justin is here, I can do anything.


	3. The first test

  
Author's notes: How will Brian react the first time his 'fideity' is tested.  


* * *

**Brian POV**  

It has been about a week of the dare and things are still going according to plan. It has actually been a lot easier than I would have ever anticipated, but then again, Justin has been here every day since. 

Today, he and Daphne are going shopping and afterwards they wanted to catch a movie and pizza. Justin promised to meet me at Babylon later so we could go home together. I’m not sure I could continue the whole monogamous thing if he wasn’t around as much as he is. Well, I have been working on my computer all day and I really didn’t notice that I wasn’t getting my dick serviced, but now it’s almost eight and I’m meeting the gang, minus Ted of course, at Woody’s in a little while. I’m on my way out the door and I’m nervous, if you can believe that.  

I have been getting a little antsy the last day or so and I know that Justin has noticed. I don’t know what it is.  Maybe I just need a little variety; or it could all just be in my head, you know? I know I’m not supposed to; therefore, the temptation is even greater, forbidden fruit and all that. I sure as shit hope it passes.  I don’t like to think of myself as having no back bone.  

I mean really, I should be able to go longer than a fucking week before putting my dick somewhere it doesn’t rightfully belong. Shit, this thing is turning me into a god damn lesbian.  

When the fuck did I start thinking that my dick has a place it rightfully belongs?  I blame Emmett.  That whole speech at the diner has really messed with my head. I have started noticing how the men on Liberty are treating Justin, and I can see what Emmett meant.  It does seem that they have very little respect for him, and it really pisses me off. If they only knew the man; he deserves respect like no one I have ever met before. He is strong, intelligent, talented, beautiful and so fucking hot it blows my mind. 

Four days ago, Mikey and the littlest hustler finally came home with my car. I sold it the next day to a guy who had been looking for one like it for close to five months. He gave me 35 thousand for it.  That’s more than I gave when I bought it. That means that we will have a little longer before we have to start clipping coupons, even though I know that Justin already does. He is such a good little housewife; just don’t tell him I said so. It’s not that I don’t appreciate everything he is doing for me; I really do; I just wish it wasn’t necessary. I don’t like this whole being, if not poor, then close to becoming poor. I was very right when I told the fiddler that there is nothing noble about being poor; there really isn’t. 

This means that it will be me, Emmett, Mikey and the professor at Woody’s. When I get there, they are all there and have secured a pool table.  They have racked up the balls and are ready to start. I get a beer and join them. It is me and Emmett against Mikey and Ben.  

We are pretty evenly matched and the game is going well when I notice a guy giving me the eye. Now, this is not unusual, and the guy was ok hot, but I found myself not even interested a little bit. When he saw me looking, he nodded towards the toilets but I just shook my head. He gave me a dirty look and left to find another cock to service. Emmett gave me a little nod in respect and I just shrugged. 

“He really wasn’t all that hot,” I said and Mikey stared at me like I was a complete stranger. 

“Who are you and what have you done with my best friend? Since when do you not think that a guy like that is hot? You have been here half an hour and you haven’t gotten your cock sucked once; are you alright?” 

We hadn’t told Mikey about the dare.  He would freak out and somehow it would be Justin’s fault. 

“I’m fine, Mikey.  I just didn’t feel like getting my cock sucked right now; we are in the middle of a game.” 

He was just about to open his mouth and say something else when Ben distracted him by telling him that his turn was up. Thank god. When we finally left, I was thoroughly tired of Mikey’s constant attempts to get me to go to the bathroom with some random guy I really didn’t want to fuck. I did want to get laid, don’t I always, but I wanted something special, not just your run of the mill trick. With Justin it is always special and I really hoped he wouldn’t get to Babylon too late. 

I was standing at the bar at Babylon with Emmett, Ben and Mikey when I saw the most beautiful man I have ever seen. He wore a pair of light, almost white soft leather pants that hugged him in all the right places and a blue silk shirt that hung off of one shoulder. He sauntered through the throngs of men and it was obvious to everybody that he was on the prowl. A lot of men tried to get his attention, including the tops, even though this guy was clearly looking to fuck and not get fucked, but he looked like he was on a mission. One man even tried to grab him but he just gave him a glare and the guy let his arm go in a hurry. He was headed right for us and I could see that all three of my companions were getting a little uncomfortable in their pants, just like the rest of the place. He came right up to me and I swallowed, hard. He ran a finger along my jaw, down my chin, throat and chest.  

He leaned in and whispered in my ear, “I am going to fuck you so hard you won’t sit down comfortably for a week.” 

Then, he just grabbed my hand and pulled me to the backroom. I followed happily, all thoughts about reputation and dares forgotten momentarily. When we found an empty stretch of wall, he pushed me against it, pulled off my wife beater, and started kissing from my neck down to my nipples. I started panting, and he spun me around and opened up my pants.  He pushed them down and opened a packet of lube. He started to prepare me with one hand while he opened his own pants with the other. When I heard the tearing of a condom wrapper, both my cock and my hole gave a little spasm in anticipation. He finished preparing me and put on the condom before pushing into me achingly slow. Finally, he was fully embedded and then he just stopped. I was contemplating begging when he started moving again. He started out slow but increased the pace and in the end he was slamming into me and raking along my prostate on each out stroke. I came, without either of us ever touching my cock, while I grunted loudly. After he came shortly after, my knees almost gave way, but he held me up against the wall. After a while, we both had our breathing under control and pulled up our pants. I slung my arm around his neck and gave him a deep sensual kiss. 

“That was amazing, Sunshine.  Where the hell did you get those clothes?  The whole place damn near came in their pants when you walked in.” 

“I bought them with my birthday money from my mother. I know that this is probably not what she expected that I use the money for, but I felt we needed a little fun.” 

“You were right; this was fun. I can’t wait to see what the guys say when we get back to the bar.” I smirk evilly. “They were all sporting boners when you came up to us.  It was kind of amusing.” 

“Shit, are you serious? Even Michael?” 

“Especially Mikey, I think he was close to creaming his pants.” 

Both of us laugh hysterically when we return to the bar. 

“Hi guys. How’s it going?” he asks them innocently. 

“How dare you treat Brian like that?” Mikey whines and we both just stare at him. 

“What the fuck are you talking about? How do you think I treated him?” 

“Like he was just another trick and then you drag him along as if you are the top.” 

“Stay the fuck out of it Mikey. Do you seriously think I would have gone with him if I thought he was out of line or I didn’t like what he did? Besides, right then, Justin was the top.” 

Mikey just stares at me with his mouth hanging open. I turn to Justin, 

“You ready to go Sunshine?” 

“Sure, Bri, let’s get out of here. I do believe you owe me a good fuck.” 

He smiles radiantly at me and I can’t help myself; I have to smile back. We leave the club and make our way back to Tremont and the loft. When we get there, I have to ask him. 

“How the fuck did you know that I needed something different tonight?” 

“I know you, Brian. You have been getting antsy the last day or so.  I know that you really didn’t want to abandon the dare, but I also knew that you needed a change of pace, so I decided that I’d give it to you.” 

“It’s amazing, Sunshine. I knew I needed something, but I didn’t know what before I saw you walking through Babylon tonight. Before, when I got an itch like that, I would go on a business trip and go find it someplace else, but since you came into my life I haven’t needed to.  You have always scratched that itch before it came.” 

“I had an idea that that was the case.  I’m just happy you waited for me tonight. I had a notion that you really didn’t know what it was that you missed, you just knew that something was off.” 

“How the fuck do you know what I need before I do?” 

“I’m onto you, remember?” 

“I guess you really are.”


	4. Michael is an ass, what else is new?

  
Author's notes:

The title says it all.

TayTay4936 you are the very best. I could not do any of it without you.

* * *

**Brian POV**

 

The next day, we were invited to dinner at Deb’s. When we got there, everybody else was already there and seated at the table, of course. I like to make a grand entrance.  Plus, I just had to fuck Justin when I saw what he was going to wear. Not that it was anything out of the ordinary; it was just an old pair of jeans and a white cable knitted sweater, but those old jeans looked like they had been painted on him and his ass was absolutely fucking amazing in them. This was why we were late and why I was smiling like a damn fool when we walked through the door. I’m looking back at him walking in behind me when I hear Mikey.

 

“What the fuck have you done to him, you little shit? Dragging him to the backroom like he was some fucking trick and topping him back there. I have been asking around and nobody has even seen him at the baths or the backroom without you for at least a week.”

 

The entire house went completely quiet after his little ramble. I could see that Justin was about to answer, but this one was mine.

 

“There are so many fucking things wrong with what you just said that I don’t even know where to start.”

 

He looked surprised that I was the one answering.

 

“What do you mean, Brian? I’m your best friend.  I’m just trying to look out for you.”

 

“First of all, I fail to see how my sex life has anything to do with you. It never has before and it never will in the future. Secondly, how exactly do you think that Justin could _make me_ do anything I didn’t want to do?”

 

“I don’t know, by withholding sex?”

 

“And that would make me not fuck someone else or make me bottom for him in Babylon’s backroom? How the hell do you figure that?”

 

“I don’t know.” He looked mutinous.

 

“Thirdly, what the fuck do you think you are doing going around asking questions about me? You are not my fucking mother or my lover for fuck’s sake.”

 

“But, Brian, that slut is making you act all wrong, not like you are supposed to act.”

 

I can feel a cold rage building up inside me and my voice go very quiet, the way that everybody who knows me would normally start looking for the nearest exit when they hear it.

 

“And how exactly am I supposed to act?”

 

“Like the stud of Liberty Avenue,” he answers happily. His whole logic is seriously fucked.

 

“Let me ask you something Michael.” Another thing that should have him running for cover, me using his full name. “How many men do you think I have fucked, in total?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Give me a ball park figure. About 2,500? Do you think that is about right?”

 

“Sure, that sounds reasonable.” He is still sounding way too chipper.

 

All the others gasped at the figure, well, except Justin.  He and I have already had this conversation.

 

“And how many men would you guess that you, Ted and Emmett have fucked?”

 

“Maybe a hundred each or something like that.”

 

“And how many would you think that Justin has fucked?”

 

“I have no idea. 70?”

 

“I’d say more like 30,” Justin interjects.  He has some idea what I’m doing.

 

“And among all of us, Justin is the one you think you can justifiably call a slut?”

 

“But, Brian, he is just the trick who stayed too long.  It’s not like he is your boyfriend or anything.” He is all out whining now and it is getting on my last nerve.

 

“Michael, you are never calling Justin anything like that ever again; do you hear me? You will not say that he is the trick who stayed to long, my stalker, that little shit or any of the other things you have been saying from the start to try and belittle him. You will treat him with the respect he has earned from you, or if not that, then with the respect he is do as my partner.  Do I make myself clear?”

 

“Your partner? How many blowjobs did he have to give you to get you to call him that?” he snarks.

 

“Shut the fuck up, Michael.  If you keep this up, if you force me to choose between the two of you, you will not like the result.  You WILL lose, is that clear?”

 

“Brian, I’m your best friend. You can’t choose a trick over me,” he cries in disbelief.

 

“I’m not choosing a trick over you. I’m choosing my partner over you, but only if you force me to.”

 

I can see the wheels turning, but wisely he chooses to keep his mouth shut.

 

“If you boys are done fighting, dinner is ready.”

 

Justin and I go to sit at the table.

 

Emmett is sitting next to me.

 

“I’m sorry, Brian.  I never meant for this to happen,” he whispers.

 

“Don’t worry about it, Emmy Lou. It’s not your fault,” I whisper back.

After that little drama, we have a nice evening that ends in me taking Justin to the loft and fucking him into the mattress.


	5. 200.000

  
Author's notes: Mail is opened and plans are made.  


* * *

**Justin POV**

 

When we wake up the next morning, we take a shower and Brian sucks me off in there. When I want to reciprocate, he stops me.

 

“That was just for you. Thank you for letting me handle it with Michael last night.”

 

“What are you talking about? I would have just said something along the line of ‘whatever’ and then have ignored him the rest of the evening. I’ve gotten quite good at that over the years.”

 

I wink at him and he gives a kind of snort.

 

“I’ll go get some breakfast and pick up the mail. Could you put on some coffee?” he asks me, and I just nod and go to the kitchen.

 

When he gets back, he has a shit load of letters with him.

 

“What’s all that?”

 

“It’s for ‘The Concerned Citizens for the Truth’. What the fuck is going on?”

 

We look at each other puzzled, but start opening the letters. They turn out to be from gay businesses who want to support the organization. They have all enclosed a check. When we have opened all of the letters and tallied up all the checks, it amounts to 200,000 dollars.

 

“Holy fuck. I can pay off the debt now, but what the fuck do we do with the rest of the money? Do we divide it up and give a little back to each business?”

 

“No, I think you should open up a bank account in the organization’s name. That way, we already have the money on hand for next time.”

 

He looks at me strangely.

 

“Next time? What the fuck are you talking about, Sunshine?”

 

“Next time there is a cause worthy of the time, money and effort of ‘The Concerned Citizens for the Truth’. I’m not saying that we should all of a sudden become activists for the gay and lesbian cause. I’m just saying that, in all likelihood, there will come a time when something happens that threatens our community enough that we will want to fight it. This way, we will already have the money on hand.”

 

He looks pensive for a while before slowly nodding his head.

 

“Ok, but only if this stays between you and me. I don’t want every fag and dyke in Pittsburgh banging down the door for a donation; more than they do already, that is.”

 

“Deal. Now let’s eat some breakfast and figure out what the fuck we should do about our current job situation.”

 

“Sure.”

 

**Brian POV**

****

While we eat, we discuss our options. The best option as we can see it is to open our own agency. I would be CEO while he would be head of the art department. We decide to go talk to the bank tomorrow and see about a business loan in both our names. We would be equal partners in the agency and steal Cynthia away from Vanguard to be both our assistant to start with. When we start making some money, we will hire some more people, among them a new assistant for Justin.

 

Just as we are talking about this, the buzzer goes off. It turns out to be Cynthia with the boards for Remson Pharmaceuticals that I made before being fired. She reminds me that Vance has a meeting with them in four days.

 

“So, I made that ad when I was still working there. That means that the campaign belongs to Vanguard. There is fuck all I can do about it.”

 

“You can make a new campaign, something that will knock their socks off. Steal the account from Vance and start your own agency, and hopefully take me with you.”

 

Justin and I look at each other and smile a little.

 

“We have already decided to start our own agency. We were kind of hoping that you would come with us and be both our assistant until we can afford to pay for more staff so that Justin can get his own. We are going to the bank tomorrow.”

 

“If you come up with a killer campaign for Remson and they sign a contract with you, you have more leverage when you go to the bank. Why don’t you see if you can come up with something and wait with the bank until after the presentation?”

 

We look at each other again and he just shrugs to acknowledge that she has a point.

 

“We will have to work fast Sunshine; and I have to admit that I’m drawing a blank at the moment.”

 

“Why don’t we call Ben, see what he has to say on the subject? He might have some ideas on what will work.  He is a part of the target group.”

 

“That’s a good idea.  Maybe he will meet us somewhere, preferably without his other half.”

 

“I’ll call and ask him.”

 

He goes to the phone and I turn to Cynthia.

 

“So, what do you say? Will you join our little agency?”

 

“Of course I will. Are you and Justin going to open it together?”

 

“Yes, we will be equal partners. I’m not sure I can do this without him.”

 

“I think it is a great idea. He did an amazing job when he was an intern at Vanguard, and he knows you, he can read you like no one else I have ever seen, even me.” She winks at me and I just laugh, because she is right.

 

When Justin is done on the phone, Ben has agreed to meet us at the café on the Carnegie Mellon campus in an hour. We say goodbye to Cynthia after getting her to promise that she will come with us to our new agency, when we get that far.

 

We meet Ben and tell him that we are considering making a pitch to a pharmaceutical company that makes HIV suppressants. He tells us that the usual ads with people playing tennis, climbing mountains and running a marathon piss him off. He says that most days he feels like shit and he still counts his blessings because he is still here; he is not dead and he hasn’t gotten AIDS yet.

 

I think about what he is telling us and an idea forms in my head.

 

“Thanks Ben, I think I have an idea to work from now. I really appreciate you taking the time to meet with us.”

 

“No problem, Brian. Look guys, I’m really sorry about what Michael said the yesterday.”

 

“Sorry’s bullshit, Ben. Besides you can’t control him any more than I can control Brian,” Justin says and gives me a typical Kinney tongue in cheek smile.

 

“Twat.” I meant it to come out a lot harsher than it actually did. It came out affectionately and he just smiles brightly at me.

 

“Bye, Ben. Say hi to Michael for us.” Ever the polite little WASP.

 

“Come on, Sunshine. We gotta go home. I have some ideas, but first I need to fuck you.”

 

“Sounds fair.”

 

Ben’s laughter followed us out of the café.

 

When we get to the loft, I take off his clothes really slowly and lay him on the bed. I kiss and lick him all over.  When I start concentrating on his ass, he makes the most amazing sounds.  I almost cum just from hearing them. When he is good and loose, I put on a condom and press into him ever so slowly. So slowly that he starts begging before long.

 

“Please, Brian, fuck me.”

 

“I am, Sunshine, patience.”

 

I continue to move very slowly, but soon I can’t stand it any longer and speed up a little. He starts moaning and reaches for his cock, but I slap his hand away.

 

“Mine,” I growl, and he whimpers. He is getting frustrated and I know that I can’t hold on much longer either. I grab his balls with one hand and fondle them gently. With the other hand, I start stroking his cock. He cums with a mighty groan and I soon follow.

 

We lie next to each other utterly spent. He turns to me and raises up on his elbow.

 

“What was the idea you had?”

 

**Brian POV**

****

“How about making an ad with people telling about the effects of the drugs, but also telling how grateful they are that it exists to prolong their lives?”

 

“Wow, you think the company will buy that? Don’t get me wrong, I think it’s a great idea, and I even think that the target group would respond well to it. I’m just not sure that the corporate suits will go for it.” He looks pensive for a minute, but then he looks at me. “Fuck that, let’s go for it. It could be really cool to be known as the agency who is not afraid of the truth about their clients’ products.”

 

I grin at him, because he is right, we could get that reputation if we play it right.

 

We get out of bed, put on some sweats and go to his computer to try and come up with a rough outline of what we want.

 

I get on the phone and arrange things with a photographer and some positive people I know who will be willing to put their face and their experiences out there. I even ask Ben and he agrees to be one of our models.

 

In only two days, the ads are done and I’m damn proud of them. Justin is too; I can see it in his eyes when he looks at them.

 

I crash Vance’s presentation and show them our boards. They are skeptical, but I tell them to put together a focus group and ask them which ad they would most likely believe, ours or Vanguard’s. Ours wins, of course, and just like that, we have our first client. With the contract in the briefcase, we go to our meeting with the bank and they agree to lend us the upstart capital.

 

Now, all we have to do is find an office space and think of a name.


	6. An agency is born

  
Author's notes: Things fall into place.  


* * *

**Brian POV**

 

We were sitting at the loft, him working at his computer, or so I thought, me looking through some of the listings Jennifer had dropped off for us. Nothing really stood out, and we had both been going through them before. I was starting to think that we would never find a place that would suit us.

 

“What do you think of Taylored Kinnetik?” he suddenly asks me out of the blue.

 

“Huh?” I know, very smooth, Kinney.

 

“Taylored Kinnetik,” he says again, and then he spells it for me and I just look at him in awe.

 

“Holy fuck, that’s perfect in so many different ways. I love it.”

 

He beams a sunshine smile at me and I get up to go over to him when the buzzer sounds.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Brian? It’s Jennifer.  May I come in?”

 

“Sure.” I press the door open for her and look at Justin who just shrugs.

 

When she gets to the door, I open it for her. She gives me a huge smile.

 

“I found it, the perfect place for you. I think that you will love it. I can take you to see it now if you have time.” She is so enthusiastic that we can’t say no to her. We put on some shoes and our coats and follow her down the stairs.

 

We all get in her car since we don’t have one. She drives us to Liberty Avenue and down a side street. She parks in front of The Liberty Baths, which have been closed down.

 

When she gets out of the car, she walks right up to the entrance of the baths, opens the door and guides us in. We look at each other and I can practically see what Justin is thinking.

 

‘This is the first place we fucked in public.’

 

Quite fitting, I think. 

 

She gives a tour through the whole place. It’s rather big, and there is a lot of work that has to be done before it can become the offices of Taylored Kinnetik, but it is perfect for what we want to portray with our agency. We look through the whole thing and decide who should have what room as their office and where everything else goes.

 

“We’ll take it. It’s perfect.” 

 

She smiles at me and Justin gives her a big hug.

 

“I knew it would be. I have talked to a contractor and he thinks the renovations will take about a month.”

 

“That’s not as bad as I would have thought,” Justin says, and I have to agree with him. I thought it would be a lot longer.

 

“We’ll have to get offers from a couple contractors to see who can do it the fastest, cheapest and best. I don’t want it to be done so fast that quality is neglected.”

 

“I have a few contractors I usually recommend.  They are all very good and not too expensive. I have their cards. You should give each one a call to come look at it.”

 

“Thank you, Mother Taylor.” I put my tongue in my cheek and she just laughs at me. “Your son is a genius by the way. He came up with a name for the agency.”

 

“I know he’s a genius; he’s my son after all.” She winks at me and turns to her blushing son. “What’s the name, Justin?”

 

“Taylored Kinnetik. That way both our names are represented, but there is an underlying meaning as well.”

 

“Wow, that is genius. I like it.”

 

“Thanks, Mom.”

 

We sign the papers for the bath house and get the keys. The building is now ours. Well, it will be as soon as all the paperwork has gone through, but Jennifer trusts us with the keys until then. That way, we can get contractors in to do a survey of the place before giving us an offer.

 

She takes us to lunch at a nice little Italian restaurant and we toast to the success of Taylored Kinnetik.

 

When she has driven us to the loft, I just have to fuck Justin again. I did warn him that his ass would be taking a licking this month. To his credit, he hasn’t complained once, tough little shit.

 

When we are done, I go to my desk to start making the calls to all the contractors and he goes back to his computer to try and come up with a logo for us. It has to somehow melt both our personalities plus be professional enough for clients to take us seriously.

 

I get three contractors to agree to meeting us at the bath house tomorrow with 2 hours in between them. That way, we can get it over with in one day and they will not be standing on each other’s toes when they go through the place.

 

When I’m done with my calls, I go stand behind him and look at the screen and I almost stop breathing. The logo he has drawn is breathtaking. It is a torso seen from the side wearing an obviously tailored suit jacket. It is done in a way that it looks like it is in fast motion forward and underneath is the name.

 

“That’s fucking perfect, Sunshine. It shows that we are forward moving but that we tailor your campaign especially for you. It’s beautiful, Justin.”

 

He blushes almost crimson and smiles brightly at me.

 

“You really like it?”

 

“I really like it.” I smile at him, a genuine smile, one of those I rarely show anybody, and his smile gets bigger.

 

We order Chinese for dinner and just sit in front of the TV Debbie found in the attic among all the other shit she has up there. We talk about what we want done with the bath house and what colors the different offices should have.

When we finally get to bed, it is almost midnight and we are both exhausted. We just curl up around each other and go to sleep. We do have a rather busy day tomorrow.


	7. Choosing a contractor

  
Author's notes: The boys meet with the contractors.  


* * *

**Justin POV**

The next morning, we went to the old bathhouse to wait for the first contractor. Brian couldn’t keep his hands off of me despite the fact that we had fucked before even getting out of bed and had sucked each other off in the shower. 

We walked around the space and just talked about what we wanted to do with the space when we heard a voice calling out.

 

“Hello, anybody there?”

 

We went to the front door and were met by an incredibly sexy man. He was about 6 feet, had dark hair, grey eyes and he was tan and taut. He was exactly Brian’s type. My gaydar was pinging like crazy and I tensed.

 

“Hello, my name is Cliff Evans. I talked to a Brian Kinney yesterday?”

 

“I’m Brian Kinney and this is my partner, Justin Taylor.”

 

I reached out my hand for him to shake.

 

“So, what do you have in mind for this place?”

 

Brian told him what we wanted done as we walked through the entire place. Cliff measured everything and took something like a million notes. All the while, he kept shooting these furtive glances at me, and I could feel Brian growing more and more pissed. I chose to ignore the glances and just tell about our vision for the place. When we had been through everything, we walked out front where his hand lingered just a little too long in mine, while his thumb stroked across the back of my hand. When I felt that, I yanked my hand out of his and stepped closer to Brian, who put his arm around me. I could see the moment Cliff realized that he just made a mistake that would lose him the job. His face fell and he sighed a little.

 

“It was nice to meet you. I’ll send my proposal in a couple of days.”

 

“Thank you,” Brian said pointedly.

 

When he left, Brian pulled me to him and gave me a scorching kiss. 

 

When we pulled apart, I was short of breath and Brian was smirking triumphantly. I couldn’t help but laugh a little.

 

“You do know there absolutely was no competition, right? I will always choose you over anybody else as long as I do have a choice.”

 

**Brian POV**

Ouch. He really knows how to cut to the bone when he wants to.

 

“Yeah, I know. And I wasn’t trying to compete with him. It was just really unprofessional of him, that’s all.” I mean I have to try and keep some of my dignity. I can’t descend into complete dykedom, even if the little shit is right.

 

He just gives me a knowing look and goes back in the building.

 

The next contractor is also gay and I start wondering how it is that my mother-in-law knows so many gay contractors. Shit, did I just think of her as my mother-in-law without being sarcastic? I really am becoming a dyke.

 

We showed him around, too, and told him about what we envisioned for the place. He took notes and measurements as well, but he was all business and I appreciated that.

 

“Well, I’ll have an estimate for you tomorrow and I’d be ready to start the work in two weeks if that is alright.”

 

“As soon as we have all the offers, we’ll get back to you with an answer as to whether or not you have the job. As for the timetable, that is fine,” I tell him, and we shake hands all around before he leaves.

 

A few minutes later, Jennifer walks in.

 

“Hello, I have the papers ready for your signatures.”

 

“Hey, Mom. Great, let’s see them.”We both take a close look at the papers and sign our names on the dotted lines. Justin gives me this really weird look.

 

“What?”

 

“You know, that is the second time we’ve signed legal papers together.”

 

I look in his eyes and they are shining with so much love for me that all I can do is grab a hold of his jacket and pull him in for a kiss.

 

“I know,” I whisper in his ear.

 

When all of the contractors have come and gone, we go to the diner to celebrate signing the papers. 

 

We called and asked the family to meet us there and they are all there when we walk in the door.

 

After we have sat down in a booth, they all look at us expectantly and Justin raises an eyebrow at me to let me know that I should tell them.

 

“We just signed the papers for our new office space.”

 

They all start congratulating us at once, except for Mikey.

 

“Where is it?” Emmett finally gets in between all the hugs and congratulatory slaps on the back.

 

“It’s the old Liberty Baths,” I say with my tongue firmly planted in my cheek.

 

All of them grow very silent until they all erupt in laughter.

 

“Only the two of you would open up a fucking ad agency in an old bathhouse,” Debbie says, and gives a little tap on the side of our heads.

 

“I know; it’s perfect. It’s big enough for everything we need; plus, it was the first place we ever fucked in public,” Justin says with a wink.

 

They all start laughing again.“Have you come up with a name yet?” Melanie asks. I’m a little surprised, but then again, it is as much Justin’s business as it is mine.

 

“Taylored Kinnetik,” Justin says proudly.

 

“Wow, that’s a great name. Who came up with that?” Ben asks.

 

“Justin,” I say proudly.

 

“You let that little shit name your business?”

 

“Shut up, Michael. This is not MY business, this is our business. Besides, I let him name my son the first night I met him; why not my business 3 years later?”

 

“What do you mean it’s your business? I don’t get it.”

 

“Michael, Brian and I own this business 50/50. We co-signed both the loan and the mortgage on the bathhouse. The business belongs to the both of us.”

 

“But Brian is the one putting money in, what are you putting in?”

 

“What money do you think I’ve put in, Michael? I haven’t got any fucking money. I gave it all to the Concerned Citizens for the Truth, you know that. The only reason we can open this agency is because we signed a major client and the bank approved a loan for the both of us.”

 

He looks stricken. Like he never imagined that I could not have money to spend.

 

“But, Brian, you made a lot of money at Vanguard. You must have had some savings.”

 

“I used all my savings to produce the ads and then I maxed out 5 gold credit cards to pay for airtime. Where the fuck do you think the money came from? It’s not like I can pull it out of my ass.”

 

I’m starting to lose patience with him. The rest of the family is looking at him like he just lost his mind.

 

“Look, we came here to celebrate and to tell you the news. We have had 4 contractors out to look at the building today.  They will all make a bid and within the next 2 weeks, construction will start. They have all said that it will take about a month. That means that in about a month and a half, we will open the doors to the newest ad agency in Pittsburgh.” Justin is trying to lighten the mood, and it helps. 

 

Michael is still sulking, but the rest of the family is ignoring him.

 

When we get home that evening, I just have to fuck him up against the door as soon as we are inside, and then again in the shower, and again after we get to bed. This whole monogamy thing is really not all that bad so far.


	8. Talking to Emmett

  
Author's notes:

Did the dare do the trick?

* * *

**Justin POV**

 

Emmett met us at the loft. We had agreed that this discussion was way too private to have at the diner.

 

It was Friday night and we met after Cynthia had gone home.  God, I can’t wait for the office to be ready. It is exhausting to have Cynthia here; not that she is any trouble at all, but this is our home.  Well, technically, it’s not my home, but you know what I mean.

 

We sat in the living room, Brian and I on the sofa, Emmett on one of the chairs. We had bought new furniture for the loft after the checks for ‘The Concerned Citizens for the Truth’ had arrived.

 

“So, what’s the word?” Brian asked.

 “Well, the word on the Avenue is that the twink caught the stud.”

Brian winced slightly and Emmett grinned at us briefly before continuing. 

 

“Don’t worry, Brian.  Your reputation is still intact. They all want you more now, in fact. They figure that now that you are apparently off the market, it would be a compliment on their hotness if they were to snatch you away from Justin, if only for one fuck.”

 

I didn’t like the sound of that. I mean, after today, the month was up and he was going back to tricking; and now, they will all fall over themselves even more than usual for him to fuck them.  Shit.

 “What is the word on Justin? Has it changed?”  
 

“Yes, significantly. They are all wondering what it is he’s got to get you to be with only him. They all agree it has to be fucking spectacular. I’m not sure they have really grasped that it is more that fucking between the two of you, but that will take care of itself when word of ‘Taylored Kinnetik’ gets around.”

 

“So, as a couple, the opinion is still the same? They don’t think we are one?” I had to know. I had no idea why, but I needed for people to see us as a couple.

 

“No, not yet; but like I said, that will change. I have already heard some guys talking. They had heard the news in the diner when you told us. Don’t you worry, baby.  They’ll all find out very soon.”

 

“So, all in all, you would say that the dare has been a success?” I asked him.

 

“Most definitely. Haven’t you noticed anything?”

 

“We haven’t really had time to go out that much lately, as you know. We have been working like maniacs.”

 

“Yeah, I know. I almost feel like I’m in an audience with the kings. You have been very difficult to get a hold of.”

 

We all laughed and the tension that had been in the room lifted. 

 

“Thanks, Emmy Lou. We appreciate you spying for us like that,” Brian said, standing up. Emmett and I stood too, and we followed Brian to the door.

 

“We’ll se you tomorrow at Deb’s.” I hugged Emmett and he left.

 

**Brian POV**

 Imagine that, I still have my reputation as the best top, despite having only fucked one man for a month. Not that my reputation really matters to me anymore, but I can’t let Emmett know that. Justin, on the other hand, needs to know.  
 

I turn to Justin and give him a quick kiss.

 

“There is something I want to talk to you about.”

 

He looks, I don’t know, resigned. Like he thinks he knows what I’m going to say and he doesn’t like it; but he will accept it anyway. I hate that I have done that to him.

 

“Sure, Brian.  What is it?”

 

“I would like to stay just the two of us, if you want that too.” 

 

I can’t look at him when I say this.  I’m so fucking scared that he will turn me down.  I know it’s ridiculous.  I mean he has wanted monogamy from the start, but what if he has changed his mind this passing month? After all, he is only 20 years old. He should be out experiencing everything life has to offer.

 “Brian.”  
 I still don’t look at him, and he puts his hand on my cheek and lifts my face to look him in the eyes. There are tears in the pools of blue and my heart clenches. What have I done to him?  I don’t want him to cry.  
 

“I would love if it were just the two of us, but are you sure you can do that? I know how much you enjoy the chase and the anonymous sex.”

 

“Not anymore. There is hardly any chase in it anymore. Since I have the reputation as a great top, they are almost falling over themselves to let me fuck them; and besides, there is never anyone who is half as good as you are, Sunshine.” 

 

I give him my tongue in cheek grin and he laughs. It is the happiest sound I have heard him utter since we were dancing and singing through the garage after prom.

 

“I can’t promise that I will never fuck up, but I will promise to tell you myself if I do, ok?”

 

“Ok, and I’ll promise you the same.”

 

Ouch, I hadn’t thought about that. If I can’t promise him monogamy, then I can’t expect him to.  That’s no good. The thought of him with someone else is not the least bit appealing anymore, not after having had him to myself this last month. I have thoroughly enjoyed watching and hearing him turn down offers from other men. I have to do something, and fast.

 

“But, then again, if in five months neither of us have strayed, we could maybe fulfill that one fantasy of yours I have refused to even consider so far.”

 

Please, god, let him say yes. It really isn’t only his fantasy.  It is the most persistent fantasy I have ever had. I refuse to think too much about it, though, because it really hasn’t been possible before.  Maybe it is, now.

 

His eyes light up.

 

“Really? We could fuck raw in five months? Seriously?  What about ‘Never let anybody fuck you raw, Justin.’?”

 

“I never in my wildest dreams believed that you could go that long with just one person.  Therefore, it was not an option. But, if neither of us has been with anybody else, we can. If one of us falls off the wagon, so to speak, we have to start the clock over again.”

 

“Deal.”

 

I can see the lust clearly in his eyes, and I just have to fuck him. I mean, seriously, how am I supposed to resist a horny Justin? I grab him and carry him to the bedroom and toss him on the bed. He giggles. I have always hated when grown men giggle, but somehow, on him, I don’t mind. Go figure.

 

I take off his clothes, slowly, kissing every piece of exposed skin as it appears. I quickly divest of my own tee and lie on top of him, still wearing my pants. He is grunting in frustration over my less than naked body. I, however, know how much he loves when I fuck him still wearing my pants around my hips. I nudge at his shoulder for him to roll over. When he is on his stomach, I kiss every square inch of his back and lightly bite his left ass cheek. He yelps, but is changes to a moan when I lick from his balls to the base of his spine. I do that a couple of times before sticking my tongue in his ass.

 

When he is almost begging me to fuck him, I open up my pants, glide them down my hips and put on a condom. I put a generous amount of lube on my cock and slowly slide into him. He lets out a huff of air and I wait to let him adjust a little. When he is ready, he starts pushing back against me. I can hear the second he realizes I still have my pants half way on. He moans a little and reaches for my thigh, which he holds onto while I fuck him fast and hard.

 

After we both come and I have pulled out of him, I take my pants all the way off and lay down on my back. He moves closer and puts his head on my chest.

“That was fucking hot,” he breathes, and I have to agree. It fucking was.


End file.
